


Dreams or Memories

by thatnerdemryn



Series: Em's Femslash February 2020 [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Future Fic, Memory Loss, POV Isabelle Lightwood, Pining, Retrieved Memories, artist Clary, coda fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn
Summary: Izzy has watched Clary for five years. This is the first time Clary saw her back.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Em's Femslash February 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621414
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43
Collections: Shadowhunters 2020 Femslash February





	Dreams or Memories

Izzy watched from afar, like she had for the last five years, as Clary’s delicate fingers pressed the charcoal along her canvas. The figure was beautiful, as Clary’s drawings always were. The long raven hair draping over the figure's shoulders was familiar enough, but Izzy felt her heart skip at the dark rune on the figure's chest. Clary pulled her hand away and Izzy could see the frustrated sigh that left her lips in the way her shoulders rose and fell. She tried to ignore the stab in her heart that Clary was drawing her. Her body, her hair, her runes. She couldn’t breath, she could barely even move, but she had to leave. She turned as quickly as she could and heard the bang before she saw the easel in front of her. She winced as it crashed into the floor. She moved to the side to pick it up before Clary could notice and a jar of paintbrushes and pencils clattered to the ground. 

“Let me help you,” Clary muttered as she kneeled on the ground besides Izzy who stood frozen in place. A normal mundane wouldn’t have seen her. They would have most likely assumed the easel fell and hit the table with the art supplies and that realization hit Izzy like a freight train. 

“You can see me?” Izzy said dumbly, the shock in her voice grabbing Clary’s attention. She looked up and gasped softly, dropping the pencils in her hand to the floor again. She shot up off the floor and the eyes staring at Izzy’s were wracked with fear. “I—I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,” Izzy said softly as she reached out to touch Clary’s arm hesitantly. Clary jolted back and her eyes moved to the rune on Izzy’s arm. She shook her head and glanced back at Izzy’s face. 

“I’ve seen you for months,” Clary whispered. Her eyes wandered over Izzy’s face, her arms, down her neck and landed on her chest. Her eyes widened and a blush spread over her cheeks. She turned her face away and took a few steps toward a flat black bag. She pulled it onto one of the tables and unzipped it slowly. Izzy followed after slowly, not wanting to startle her again. 

“Is this your work?” Izzy asked as she peered over Clary’s shoulder. She held back a gasp as the dark lines of runes appeared in front of her. She couldn’t hold back the tears in her eyes as she saw the strained neck with the familiar deflect rune, the matching parabatai runes, low on hips, the bright green eyes and blood soaked fangs. It took everything in her to breathe again. 

“I’ve always thought something was... missing.” Clary flipped through a few pages and inhaled deeply as she gestured toward the last one. Izzy stood beside her and a memory flashed so vividly in her mind. She saw Clary standing in front of her, that nervous smile on her face, asking her to become her parabatai. She saw their arms connected and the moment it felt like their souls were one. She panicked and pushed herself away from the table. 

“I shouldn’t be here,” Izzy mumbled as she ran a hand through her hair and tried to steady her rapidly beating heart. She could feel her hands trembling and her breath came out in quick gasps, like her panic had finally caught up to her. She closed her eyes and tried to focus, focus on anything other than the memories of Clary rushing through her mind. 

“Isabelle.” She froze. Her eyes shot open and she braced herself with a hand on a propped up easel. She shook her head furiously and kept Clary’s gaze as she moved closer. 

“How do you—“ Before she could finish, Clary reached her. She ran her fingertips gently over Izzy’s temple and cheek, brushing them down the deflect rune on her neck before her palm flattened on the angelic rune on her chest and it was like a jumpstart to her heart. Izzy brought her hand up to rest over Clary’s, their eyes never leaving each other’s. Izzy couldn’t take another moment as she leaned in and connected their lips. And it was like her world made sense again. The kiss was chaste and short, quicker than Izzy had ever wanted it to be, but she pulled away. Her eyes searched Clary’s and it looked like a fog had lifted in them, her face lighting up as she held Izzy’s face in her hand. 

“I’ve had dreams, memories of this  _ world _ . A world I thought I couldn’t belong to. Your face, your runes, your… everything, called to me. I couldn’t let you go, I…” Clary shook her head and pressed her palm harder onto the angelic rune over Izzy’s chest. “I won’t let the angels take me again,” Clary decided. She pulled Izzy in once more and for the first time in years, Izzy’s heart beat evened and her soul felt whole. 

**Author's Note:**

> My goal is to always make Shadowhunters more gay. Hope you liked this one ♥️ 
> 
> Feel free to shout at me on [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj).
> 
> Please leave kudos if you like it and comment to make me smile.


End file.
